


I tried my best to leave this all on your machine

by homesickghosts



Series: such great heights [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: fic series based off the song such great heights by the postal service. Doesnt need to be read in any sort of order! They're all snippets into Dan and Phil's lives.





	I tried my best to leave this all on your machine

_ I tried my best to leave this all on your machine. _

 

The beep beep beep of the answering machine ricochets through his head, Phil’s voice bouncing back to him over and over. 

 

_ Hey, I uh. I just wanted to call to say I miss you. Haha. Am I being too clingy? Fuck. How do I delete this. _

 

Delete. Rewind. Leave another message.

 

At least Phil’s voice can comfort him with a, “Hey this is Phil, you know what to do.”

 

Hey. This is Phil. You know what to do. 

 

But Dan doesn’t know what to do.

 

_ Phil, it’s me again. _

 

Fuck. Delete. Rewind. Leave another message. 

 

_ I heard this song earlier that made me think of you - of us. Of our first date. Sometimes I get stuck thinking about the color of your eyes - and - _

 

Delete. Leave another message.

 

Hey this is Phil, you know what to do.

 

But Dan doesn’t know what to do.

 

_ Our first kiss is still something that takes my breath away. I think of you and I think of wanting to live. I think of our future and how this was all on some stupid chance. You terrify me. This - this whole thing terrifies me. I think I’m in love with you. _

 

Shit. Delete. Leave another message.

 

_ I don’t know how many times I’ve started this stupid message over because I don’t know what to say. Um. I miss you. Call me back as soon as you get the chance? I love you.  _

 

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading a second part shortly. I dont know how long this series will be but it's still in the works.


End file.
